Reborn Again
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Just have to read and see. Sorry again.
1. There's A Girl At The Front Door

_** Hi every one I thought about doing a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Uragiri Wa Boku No Namae Wo Shitteiru. Science vs. Magic can both sides learn to live with each other or will it be another war? Just have to read it to know. Before I forget in this one Yuki is going to get killed but Takashire has a secret that he never told any one. How Yuki became God's Light? **_

_** Takashire befriended a Angel she was born a warrior but she couldn't kill with out a good reason to she had the ability to heal others but take on there pain . Takashire thought about it and asked her if he could rip that part of her soul out of her and put it into a human to become God's Light. She agreed but she didn't know that he was just using her for his own plans. After leaving her scared and wounded he left her there. **_

_** But after all this time she come back not by her choose. Read on to see what happens. By the way disclaimer on Uragiri Wa Boku No Namae Wo Shitteiru and Fullmetal Alchemist. All right to them goes to there rightful owners. All I clam is the plot and the parts of Yuki/Sky I made up. Please Review and tell me what you think. **_

___**Reborn Again**_

_**Chapter 1: There's A Girl At The Front Door**_

_**No One's POV**_

Every one was at Twilight Mansion. It was after they gone Yuki back from Reiga. Some one knocked on the door. Every one looked at each other. Who come that be? Every one was here and no one else could come the barrier. Aya got up and said.

"I go and see who it is shall I?"

Takashire looked at her.

"Be careful."

Then she left and every one was waiting to see who it was. When Aya came back she looked at Takashire.

"Its for you Takashire."

Then she moved to the side. So they could see the young lady that was standing be hind her. She had long light brown hair and golden brown eyes. She looked just like Yuki in his past life.

But she was dressed in black baggy pant and a black long sleeved shirt. Takashire's eyes got huge when he saw her. He thought she had died but he was wrong. Her eyes moved from face to face till she was looking into Takashire's eyes.

"Long time Takashire."

She said in a low voice that every could hear. But her voice was nothing they very heard before. Takashire looked at her for a while then said.

"I thought you were dead? How have you been?"

She smiled at little bit.

"No thanks to you Takashire. But I did live thanks for asking. And how have I been? While it hasn't been easy. How about you?"

Her voice had a bit of anger in it now. They all looked at her then back at him. Takashire got up and walked over to her. As he did this her body started to move with out her say so.

They all watched as she knelt down in front of him. But the all time this was going one she tried to fight it.

"You are still bound I see. But if you were then why did you stay away?" Takashire said in a low voice so she was the only one that could hear it.

"So you come use me again or kill me. Besides you had what you wanted and had no use for me."

She didn't keep her voice done so they hear what she was saying. Yuki got up and walked over to the girl. But she noticed him walked and jumped away.

"Don't come near me."

She growled at him. So this is the new body her soul is in. Cute but she didn't want him to know what this was about.

"Could I talk to you alone Takashire?"

She spoke to Takashire but she kept her eyes on the hurt look on Yuki's face. Takashire nodded and she followed her ex friend to a room.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The Angel's POV.

Takashire hasn't change a bit since the last time I saw him. He sat down on the bed and I walked over to the wall that was in front of him.

"Do you mind if I put up a barrier so they don't know what we are talking about?"

I asked him.

"Sure."

So I put up a barrier.

"What do you need to talk about me about?"

I slid down the wall to the floor.

"What I said you wont believe me. But you need to know be for its to late."

I closed me eyes. He looked at me I could feel his eyes on me.

"Before whats to late?"

He said. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Yuki and I must be one again. I hate it more then you do but if you want this war to stop then we must. He wants to fight and you cant stop him. With this body he has a chance of making it."

I hate helping this bastard out after what he did to me. The soul that was left is fading I didn't have a reason to live like Yuki does. He could have a body that wont age or die on him.

And he can with that Luka. Who ever that was. Ever since he ripped my soul out I could feel what she was feeling. The pain she felt I felt. Then this guy Luka comes and I felt every thing she felt. Cause of her my soul started to fad.

"Yuki you there?"

I was wrapped up in my mind I didn't hear Takashire calling me.

"I'm not Yuki. Call me Sky if you need a name for me."

I was Yuki a very long time ago but not anymore.

"Sky? If you say so. But how do I know you wont just leave after you are whole again?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cause his soul is still solid unlike mine."

I said throw gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by that."

I looked at him.

"The soul that is till in this body is fading cause I have no reason to live. Once it gone this body with turn to ashes and Yuki loses his changes. His going to die soon and once he is dead this time you can not bring him back."

That made Takashire to stop breathing for a while.

"How do you know that?"

I looked at him.

"Who do you think I am? I know this cause he is still part of me. When my part of the soul is gone then his cant live with out mine. But when he dies then his soul will come back to my body and what ever soul that is lift with go into him or her. What ever he wants to be. Will be hole and he will have a warriors body to help in the fight."

My head was starting to hurt cause of this. Takashire took a while to think about it.

"How do you know that his soul with return to the body?"

I gave a small smile.

"I just need him to drink this"

I pulled out a small bottle of blue potion.

"then when the time come for him to die his soul will come back to me."

He took the bottle and looked at me.

"But how did you find this out?"

I closed my eyes once more.

"I had a long time to find it out and make it. It was some years after you rip her out of me I knew one day we had to be whole again. So I went looking and found this. It will work cause I tested on a few things that had there souls ripped in two."

He looked at me.

"When did you become like this?"

I knew what he meant but that. When did I stop caring about other's safety.

"They day you ripped me into two."

I reopened my eyes to see he had his eyes closed.

"How are we going to make him drink it?"

I looked out of the window.

"He knows you better so you do it. But in the mean time what am I going to do? I have to stay close enough to him to make sure that he is ok."

Ok that way a lie but I wanted to see what my good side of my soul. Has been living like.

"Ok but don't tell any one that Yuki is going to die or that you and him are really one. Got it?"

I nodded and put down the barrier. When we walked out every one was there waiting to see what happened.

"Are you ok Takashire?"

Said Yuki. He nodded.

"I'm fine and every one this is Sky. She will be staying with you all so be nice to her. Or she might just kick your ass. Yuki can I please talk to you alone?"

Then Yuki and Takashire walked off leaving me alone with every one else. As I looked at them one of them caught my eye. He was tall with silver eyes and black hair. When he looked at me it felt he could see my soul or what was left of it.

"So you know Takashire?"

Said the girl to my right. I looked at her.

"Yes I do. It was a very long time ago. He was the only one that I trust and he's so kindly letting me stay here till I can get back on my feet."

I gave a small smile but blood dripped out of my mouth. Not again. Then I fell to my knees and started to cough up more blood. They all started to panic cause they didn't know what to do.

Then the silver eyed man came over to me picked me up and took me to the doctor's room. By the time we got the I stopped and was better.

"Its fine you can put me down. This happens from time to time."

He just looked down at me and I could feel my face growing hot. I looked away. Why am I feeling like this? I never met him in my life before. When we got to the doctors room and he check me out.

"She fine I see nothing wrong with her but just all this blood on her."

Then I walked out with him right behind me.

"Just spit it out already."

I said as I turned around to look at him. He stopped and looked down at me.

"You look like Yuki and you soul is like Yuki. Who are you and tell me the truth."

I could see pain in his eyes. Something deep inside me didn't want to lie to this beautiful man.

"What I'm going to tell you has to be between you and me. The others cant find out yet."

He nodded once. And I told him what Takashire did to me. But I left out the part that Yuki is going to die and his soul will go back into my body. He didn't say anything for a while.

"That makes sense. But why haven't you came here before now?"

I looked out of the window.

"After having my soul ripped out and no one to care for me. It took all this time to heal up enough to find Yuki. And I didn't want to see Takashire face and be forced to be his slave once more. I'm all most free of him."

I took a deep breath and I could still taste my own blood in my mouth.

"And with how Yuki is or was. When she felt something any thing I felt it too. Pain, love, lost, pleasure I felt it as while. When she wanted to cry but didn't I cried instead."

His face turned a little pink when I said 'pleasure'.

"You could feel what she was feeling?"

I nodded.

"And what she was thinking. She never stopped thinking about this one man that she loves so much. Then I couldn't stop thinking about him and I don't know who he is or what he looks like. All I got was a name and that's it."

I turned my back so he could see my face.

"What was the name?"

He said in a low voice as he moved closer to me.

"Luka."

I said back to him. He was right behind me. I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"What do you think of him?"

I wrapped my arms around me self. Why does he want to know what I think of this guy.

"I never met him or know what he looks like. At first I hated him for no good reason but now I'm so deeply in love with him. That I cant live with out him. He was the reason for me to come here. I wanted to see him and meet him for my self. I was so tired of feeling him in my mind or dreams. I wanted to see what he looks like. Feel him with my own hands. Take in his scent so I can say I met the only man I would ever love."

I had tears running down my face but I kept my voice soft.

"You came all this way to meet him?"

I nodded and then he put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. My face was in his chest and I took in his scent. He's a Opasts but he wasn't like the others. Then I looked up at him.

"Whats your name?"

I asked after I stopped crying. He looked down at me.

"My name is Luka."

My heart stopped for a minute. Then I pulled away he looked a little hurt when I did that. This was the man I was in love with? Yuki had too tasted in guys.

"You are Luka the one I just said I was deeply in love with?"

He nodded and my face turned a bloodred.

"Oh my I cant believe I just told you all that."

Luka smiled at me and took a step closer to me.

"You know I'm not anything like your Yuki. I killed and I liked it. I'm not shy about being naked if front of a guy. I dress how I feel like dressing that day. And a lot more."

I put my head down but his hand went under my chin and lifted my face up so he could look into my golden eyes.

"I killed and I like it. I know you are not like Yuki. But you two are still one and I will not betray you."

Then he kissed my forehead. My heart started to beat faster and I think Luka could hear it. I pulled way as some one was walking up the stairs. Luka and I looked to see Yuki looking at us.

"Luka I was looking for you. Sky wasn't it?"

I nodded and then said.

"I'm sorry about earlier I was so mad at Takashire. I had no right to take it out on you Yuki. Can we start over?"

I held out my hand to him.

"Sure we can."

Then we shook hands. Yuki was in pain but he didn't want to show it. Then we went down stair with the others. When they saw me they gave some really ugly looks. If looks could kill. I stopped and Luka and Yuki looked at me.

"Whats wrong?"

I looked at them.

"I'm going to go out side and get some air. You two go on I see you later."

Then I walked out side and jumped to the very top of the mansion. I should stay away from every one. They are going to be pissed when they find out Yuki is going to die and me and him are really one.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I watched as the sun went down and it started to get cold. The moon was coming up and it was a full moon. I could smell the dinner and it smelled good. I haven't eaten in a while. But if I went in and eat they would just give me evil looks.

They all loved Yuki in there own way and I was mean to him once and now they hated me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked up at the stars. The time went by and then some one was looking for me. I looked down and saw Luka.

From were I was it looked like he was looking for something. As I watched him walk around something black was flying next to him. Then it looked up and I think is saw me. Cause then Luka saw me and jumped up and sat next to me.

"How did you get up here Sky?"

I smiled at him a little.

"The same way you did."

Luka looked at me.

"What you jumped up here?"

I smiled more.

"I'm not saying."

Then he smiled at me. I like it when he smiles. Something inside me told me that he never smiles much.

"Why didn't you come in and eat?"

Luka asked me.

"I'm not hungry."

Was all I said. He looked at him like he knew I was lying.

"You need to eat more."

I laughed softly and some blood came up. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my mouth.

"You ok Sky?"

I looked sideways at him.

"I be fine this happens every once in a will."

If truth be told it has been happening a lot more since I came here. Its being so close to Yuki that's making my old wounds reopening from the inside then the wounds on my back with open up again.

"Are you cold?"

He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks Luka but you don't have to do this."

He smiled and his shoulder bumped mine.

"I know but you are Yuki and I promised I will take care of you."

I looked away from him. I'm not Yuki anymore but he still thinks of us as one. "Yea but you promised Yuki not me and I'm a big girl. I can take care of my self." I yawned when I was done talking and closed my eyes as I leaned on Luka. . .


	2. Blood and Pain

_**Chapter 2: Blood & Pain**_

_**Luka's POV**_

This Yuki fell asleep as she leaned on me. I picked her up and jumped down. I walked into the mansion and took her to her room. I know she's not my Yuki but there was something about her that I like about.

She was so different form Yuki both of them but still. I love Yuki from the first time I saw her. This Yuki was nothing like my Yuki but she is still the same person. If I love her then I have to love both parts of them. I put her in her bed then left her room. But as I walked out Takashire was waiting for me.

"I need to talk to you. But what I'm going to tell you. You can't tell Sky I told you."

I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ok I wont tell her."

Then we walked to his office. There is were he told me. That my Yuki is going to die and his soul is going to go back into Sky. So they could become one again.

But the part that made my heart hurt but I be damned if I told anyone that. The soul that is still in Sky is fading or a better word is dying.

"Is that why she keeps coughing up blood?"

I asked Takashire.

"Yes I think that's what she is coughing up blood."

But what if her part of her soul fads away before Yuki's soul gets back to her.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day both Yuki's were in the same room talking. But when the others came Sky told Yuki and I that she was going to go out side.

"Why do you think she leave's when the Zweilt come in?"

I asked Yuki the others looked at me.

"What do you mean Luka?"

Toko asked me.

"When ever one of you are come in the same room as Sky. She gets up and leaves."

The other's looked at me. Yuki got up and left. So I got up and followed him. He went out side to follow Sky. It took a while but we found her in a tree.

"Can we join you Sky?"

She looked down at us.

"Yes you may."

Then helping Yuki up the tree he sat next to Sky. I sat below them and listened to them talk. But then I felt something fall on my hand. I looked down and saw blood. Then I looked up to see Sky bleeding again.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave."

Then Sky jumped down from the tree. I looked up at Yuki, he had a sad look on his face.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Sky's POV**_

I jumped down from the tree. I made my way to the bathroom. No one was in there so I took off my clothes. Then got into the nice warm water. It felt nice so I went under the water and stayed there for a long time. Then I heard people coming in so I moved to the other side of the tub. Then five people got into the water.

"Wow the girls need to clean the tub after they use it. I can feel all this hair."

Said Hotsuma. I couldn't stay like this so I came up and they all stared at me. "Sorry I'm done I get out of your way."

I said and I jumped out of the tub but they all saw the scar on my back where Takashire ripped my Yuki's soul from. I put a towel around me then ran from the bathroom. I ran into Yuki and Luka. Yuki's face turned red when he saw me wet and was just wearing a towel.

"Whats wrong why are you running for and why are you wet?"

Luka asked me with worry eyes.

"I was in the bath and went under the water then the male Zweilt came in and got into the water. So I got up and left."

They looked at me.

"Did they see you naked?"

Luka asked. In his voice there was anger and if I was mistaken jealousy was in there.

"Yes they saw my back side."

Yuki's face turned redder. Luka kept his face normal but I could feel his rage.

"At lest they didn't see my front side of me."

I was trying to make Luka calm down. It worked a little but he was still mad.

"I'm going to go to my room and change."

When I walked pasted them Yuki let out a small gasp. I turned and looked at him. "Whats wrong?"

Even Luka's face was with shock.

"What is that on your back?"

Yuki asked me.

"Come with me I show you."

They followed me to my room and I lowered my towel to my lower back to they could see my scar. It looked like a animal attacked me.

"How did you get that?"

Yuki asked me.

"I was attacked and this scar will never go away or be healed."

I knew Yuki wanted to heal me but if he did. Then he would feel the pain I been having. I'm use to pain but if Yuki took on the pain he might be out cold for a few day or die from the pain. I smiled at him so he wouldn't worry about me.

"Its fine I'm use to it and I don't mine when people star at it."

Luka was standing a little bit behind Yuki. He gave me a small smile that made me my knees buckled. But I didn't let the others see.

Then I walked be hind the dresser and started to get changed. When I came back out I was wearing my black mini shirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt. I was barefooted and I was drying my hair with the towel. Both of the them looked me up and down. "Should you be wearing that?"

Yuki asked me. I smiled at him.

"I dress how I feel that day. Today why should I hid what happened to me years ago? Beside's this is how I like to dress in this time period."

Luka looked at me with his head tilted a little as his eyes ran up and down my body. Making me blushes I a little Yuki saw me blush.

"Sorry I don't mean to star."

He said in a low voice. I smiled and then pulled him into a hug.

"You are so cute."

I said to him. Making him blush with me.

"Its ok if you star I'm use to it."

Then I pulled back trying to fight the pain in my back. But Luka stepped in front of me and looked at me.

"You need to eat you are to thin."

Yuki looked at me to.

"His right you are to thin. Let's go and get you some food."

With that they took me to the kitchen. Katsumi the cook for the mansion wiped me up some food. It was great I ate it all and then more. But as I eat they just watched me. I didn't really mind but it was weird that they just watched me eat my weight in food.

"Do you like what you see?"

I asked through a mouth full of food. Yuki and Luka smiled at me.

"It just cute how you look."

Yuki said with his cheeks turning red.

"Really I thought I look like one of the guys."

That make them laugh. When I was done eating I helped them clean up. Then pain surged throw my body I let out a load scream of pain and the last thing I could remember was me falling and Yuki and Luka running over to me. Then everything went black.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Luka's POV**_

Sky let out a scream of pain then she fell to the ground. We ran over to her she was out cold but there was blood pouring out of her back. I picked her up and ran her to the doctor's room with Yuki at my heels. Takashire was behind me with in minutes. "What happened to her? Where is all this blood coming form?"

I didn't say anything as the doctor looked at her. She was on her stomach and he cut her shirt. The wound on her back was bleeding bad. He was working of her and so was Takashire. The others were waiting out side.

They didn't care about Sky all they care about is Yuki. I cared about him to but Sky is part of Yuki. Then out of nowhere Sky came to and moved so fast that I was the only one saw her move.

She was in the corner and there was this golden light. It was like God's Light but not as powerful as Yuki's. We watched as the wounds closed up on her back. When the light vanished she slid to her knees with her back to us.

"Sorry about that."

She said in a husky voice. I looked up to the place she had her hands at. There was claw marks in the wood. I moved slowly over to her and put a cover around her shoulders. Sky didn't look away from the wall but this power was slowly coming off her. It wasn't Opasts or any thing evil.

But when she looked at me for a spilt second her eye was glowing red. My be it was just my eyes playing a trick on me. When she finally turned around coved up her eyes were back to normal.

"I'm so sorry for making you all worry about me. This happens from time to time. When it does just put me some where that I can be alone to heal."

She kept her eyes down to the ground. I thought she was going to cry but didn't. Takashire walked over to her.

"Is this about what we talked about?"

He asked her softly. She looked up at him.

"Yes. But I be fine there is no rush."

Her voice had a threat in it. Is this about Yuki and her? If it was they didn't want Yuki to know about it. He was standing beside me looking confused. Sky looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Yuki."

Then she bowed her head and walked out of the room. Yuki left shortly after that. I turned to Takashire.

"Whats going on with Sky? It seems she is getting worst by every hour. Tell me whats happing to her!"

I was getting mad. He looked at me.

"The more time she is around Yuki the more her body is started to go back to then Yuki was ripped from it. If she was around Yuki while she was healing then this wouldn't be like this."

He took a deep breath.

"Sky's body like she said needs to be come whole soon if not then they both die." Did he just say they both die?

"They both die? That cant be true can it?"

I didn't know what to do or think.

"They share one soul that has been ripped apart. One is 'solid' and the other one is fading. If one part dies like how Sky's soul is dieing. Then both sides die. You remember how Yuki died the first time?"

How could I forget when the love of my life died. I nodded.

"Will her soul could have went back to her body but she was reincarnate. I'm the one to blame for that but I thought she was dead so I didn't think twice about it."

Yea he did said 'I though you were dead'.

"So what are we going to do? I don't think Sky is going to make it much longer." Takashire had this sad look on his face.

"You have to talk to Yuki about it. You know him better then anyone. Its up to him to make a diction."

I looked at him.

"Why me?"

But I knew why but I didn't want to see him die again. Then again if Sky dies first then I will never see Yuki again.

"Fine I will do it."

I said then went to go and look for Yuki. He was in his room.

"Yuki can I talk to you?"

He looked at me and my heart started to hurt.

"Sure you can Luka."

It made me happy when Yuki says my name. Then I sat next to him and told him what was going on with Sky. . .


	3. Death is Jest the Begging

_**Chapter 3: Death Is Just The Begging**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

When Luka told me every thing. Deep down I knew I wasn't whole. But she was part of me. I knew I was a girl in my past life. What should I do? Her soul isn't going to last much longer.

Luka told me that my past life asked him to stay with me till the end and I wanted him to end my life. Will I still be the same or will I just stop being me? I asked Luka and he didn't know.

"I need to know before I make a diction."

Then I got up and walked to Sky's room. I knocked and she told me I could come in.

"I need to asked you something Sky?"

She smiled and patted the bed. I sat next to her and she patted my hand.

"They told me what is going on. If we become one again what will happen to me?"

She looked down at her hands.

"I didn't want this to happen but if our soul doesn't become one soon we both die and there is nothing we could do. I was hoping that I could last longer but my soul is fading faster then before. If you want you could still be in control or if you don't want that I could be or we both can? Its really up to you. But so you know if you are in control you will be in a girls body."

So I could be in control if I wanted to but I be stuck as a girl. Or we both can be in control.

"I think we both should be in control."

She smiled.

"Are you sure about this? Once we become one again there is no turning back."

I was sure and if I didn't then we both would die.

"What do I have to do?"

Sky looked very sad as she looked at me.

"Did you drink that potion that Takashire gave you?"

That blue stuff is what she must be talking about. It was nasty but I drank it all. "Yes I did why?"

She put her hand in mine.

"When you die your soul with come leave your body and go into mine."

So all I had to do was die. But I don't know how to do that.

"I'm scared."

I told Sky. She tighten her grip.

"Me to but remember this Death is just the begging. You will still have your memories and we both with share a body. You still have you friends and Luka."

What did he mean about that. I still have my friend I get that part. But Luka he is my friend as while wasn't he?

"They didn't tell you about your past life did they?"

I shook my head.

"Will once we become one you will remember what happened."

She looked tired so I left and walked back to my room were Luka was still at. He looked up at me.

"She told me that we can share the body and I could have all my memories. Or I could just take over it but I thought it would be better if we shared."

He nodded but he looked sad.

"So how are you going to do it?"

Luka's voice was low but there was sadness in it.

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

The look on his face made it clear that he knew I was going to ask that. But deep down he was hoping I wouldn't.

"Ok I understand that so when do you want to do it?"

He had his eyes closed now.

"Let me go and tell every one what is happing."

Then I left.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Sky's POV**_

With my hearing I heard Yuki tell Luka that he was going to go and tell the others what was going on. I slowly got up and when I made it to the door I felt Yuki's emotions. He wanted to cry but he didn't want them to see.

I made my way down to the room there were in. It was taking all I had to keep my self up. Yuki didn't see or hear me come in. But the rest did and they watched me with hatred in there eyes.

I put my head one Yuki's back. He didn't move but he knew it was me. Then I wrapped my arms around him.

"If you wont cry Yuki then left me cry for you."

I said throw my tears. If one of use cried then the other would feel better.

"I know what you are feeling. That's why I cry, when you don't cry I'm the one that cry's for you. You are a very strong person Yuki."

I could feel there rage and hatred. They didn't want to lose him again.

"You can have complete control over this body. My soul is to little now to stop you."

My legs couldn't keep my body up. I hit the floor hard and Yuki knelt down be side me.

"You aren't going to make it much longer. Luka its time."

I didn't see what happened next cause I blacked out.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I was in complete darkness and it was cold. It felt like year but then a warmth came to me and a light was coming to me. When it got closer it was Yuki.

"There you are I been looking for you."

He held out a hand to help me up. Then when we walked back throw the light door. It left like I was blocked from my body.

"There is this girl who took control of our body."

It couldn't be.

"She's came when Takashire ripped us apart. A real pain in the ass."

Yuki looked at me. I was weak and I couldn't fight her. She was talking to Luka. Me and Yuki listened to what they were talking about.

"Come on Luka you know you want to. Its me Yuki. Lets go back to my room and have some fun."

Yuki's face was red and I was shaking with rage.

"If I was stronger I could kill her and make sure that she cant hurt someone else." Yuki looked at me.

"Did she hurt someone before?"

I looked at him.

"Some on took me in after I left Takashire's place. I was out cold but then she came and killed them. A family of six and they had kids. I managed to push her down into the darkness of my body. I guess she's been waiting for me to get weak and take back over. But I'm to weak and you don't know how to fight to kill."

Yuki looked at me.

"Is there any way I can help you?"

I looked away from him.

"We could be one once more. But I'm scared of doing that."

Yuki didn't say anything for a while.

"Lets do it what ever happens, happens."

I looked at him.

"You are sure once this happens we cant be two ever again."

He nodded.

"So how do we do this?"

I took a breath.

"Put up you hands and let me do the rest."

He did what I said and I put my hand on his and he started to fad into me. Then we became one again. I didn't fell like Sky or Yuki but it was nice to be one again. I forgot what it left like being whole.

Then I let my power go and made that bitch burn. She left my body and I took control. It was Duras and Luka was in shock but he kill it before I could.

"Are you Yuki or Sky?"

He asked me. I looked at him.

"I don't feel like Yuki or Sky but if you want you can call me Yuki."

Luka looked confused.

"Yuki and me became one again so I could push that demon out of my body."

He looked into my eyes.

"You are Yuki and not that thing."

I smiled at put my hand on his face. He put his hand on top of mine when the Zweilt's came in ready to fight. They looked at us but we didn't care.

"Yuki is that you?"

Toko asked. I didn't look away from Luka.

"Yes and no. We had a Duras in my body from when we were ripped apart. The only way to force it out was to become one. So I am Yuki and Sky. I know everything they knew and more. Yuki wants you to know that he wanted this and he is sorry for hurting you all. I know I'm not like the Yuki's you knew and loved but both of them whats you to get this Yuki a chance."

Then I looked at him and they still didn't trust me but the looked at Luka.

"What do you think Luka?"

He looked at them.

"This is Yuki a different Yuki but think of her as being reborn again."

They nodded then left.

"Its like what Sky said to Yuki. Death is just the begging. We are one know and there is something I want to tell you."

Luka looked at me. . .


	4. Love And War

_**Chapter 4: Love & War**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

I looked up into Luka's beautiful silver eyes.

"I love you Luka. I know you know but I just wanted to say it."

I felt my face get hot and I moved away. But Luka put his arms around me and pulled me back. His head was on my shoulder and he whispered into my ear.

"I love you to Yuki and I know you loved me. But I love it when you tell me that you love me."

Then he kissed my neck. It felt good and I couldn't stop my self but a small moan came out of my lips. Luka chuckled softly.

"I see I can still make you good."

Then he licked my neck and another moan came from my lips. I turned around and I don't know how I knew this but I reached up on my tip toes and nibbled on Luka's ear. Now he was the one moaning.

"You know how to work me."

He smirked at me. I smiled at him and pulled away.

"Should we take this slow or not?"

I wasn't sure about this but I wanted to make him happy. He moved so fast that I was up in his arms.

"We take it how we want it."

Then he took me to his room. I ever been inside his room. To tell you the truth I didn't know he had a room in Twilight Mansion. It was dark and I liked it for some reason. He laid me on his huge bed then got of top of me.

We looked at each other for a while then his lips pressed against mine. I thought it was going to be hard but it was soft and sweet. His body pressed up against mine as his tongue licked my lip asking to come in.

I opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue slid into mine and started to play with my own tongue. Luka's hands went all over my body. It felt great and my body was starting to get hot. But he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Yuki I want this so much but I don't want to push you into it."

He was about to get off but I put my arms around his neck.

"I don't mind Luka. One part of me had you like this. Another part of me dreamed about doing this with you. And the last part of me is ok with doing this."

I hoped he knew what I was talking about. The first Yuki had him and made love with him. Sky wanted him in the same way. And the boy Yuki was ok with this and he really didn't mind.

"Are you sure I don't mind waiting."

I pulled him down and kissed his lips.

"If you want we can wait I don't mind kissing and playing around with you for a while."

I was ready for this but maybe deep down I wasn't. The first Yuki knew what she was doing. Boy Yuki didn't know what to do and he never been a girl. Sky never had sex and being all three in one is hard. I didn't know what I was doing at all. I think Luka knew what I was thinking.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We played around for a long time. I could feel his cock getting hard.

"I think we should stop."

Luka looked at me. Then I pressed my body up against his cock.

"I see what your talking about."

Then he rolled off me. He had his back towards me so I snuggled up against him. "Mmm this feel nice."

I yawned. But Luka turned around and put his arms around me. I rubbed my face against his chest.

"You can sleep here if you like Yuki?"

I looked up at him.

"That would be nice. Will you stay with me?"

He smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Luka's POV**_

I don't know what got into me. I was never like this with Yuki. But this Yuki make me act like a human. Guess its what she is that makes me want her. She not human like me but something much more powerful.

I pulled her closer to my body. I knew she wasn't read for sex but she didn't mind the playing. I whispered into her ear.

"I will not betray you."

She smiles in her sleep. I wonder what Yuki is dreaming about. What ever it was she was taking it out on me.

Her lips pressed against mine and I couldn't say no to that. So we made out for a while then she pulled away and rolled over and I loosened my arms so she could roll over. Then I moved closer to her and took in her scent. She smelt great so I put my face into her hair. Then I fell asleep as while.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day I woke up with Yuki still in my arms. At some point in the night she rolled back over and had her face in my chest. I smiled to my self as she let out a moan? Now I really want to know what she is dreaming about. Then she woke up and looked up at me.

"Morning Luka."

She said in a tired voice. I smiled down at her.

"Morning Yuki are you hungry?"

She nodded and we got up. Yuki went to her room and changed clothes. She was wearing tight pants and a silver spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails. She looked so damn hot.

We walked to the dinning room it was empty. Yuki sat down and started to eat. She looked at me.

"Do you ever eat?"

Yuki asked me.

"Yes I do."

Then I sat down and ate a little. Then the Zweilt came in and sat down to eat. Shusei was looking at Yuki. I didn't like that.

"So Yuki do you go to school?"

She looked up at him.

"I don't need to go anymore."

Yuki look at Shusei.

"So what are you going to do all day?"

Hotsuma asked.

"Heal and train. There is a war still going on. Now that I had a body that I can fight in. I can help you guys out."

Then she got up and left.

"Why do you guys have to get so mean to her?"

Takashire said as he walked in.

"We aren't being mean to her. We just asking so we know what we should do." Toko said. Takashire looked at her.

"She is right we still at war. Now that her soul is whole we have a chance of winning. Having a angel and demon on our side will help us big time."

Maybe that's why I want her so much. Cause she is a angel? Or is it cause I haven't had her like that in so long. I got up and walked out as while before they started to fight. Yuki was out side with Sodom in her lap.

She must have been deep in thought cause she didn't hear me walk up to her. I stood beside her then Sodom looked up at me and made a sound. That made her look up at me and smiled.

"They hate me don't they?"

She voice had pain in it.

"They don't know how to handle what just happened. Its like losing Yuki all over again. But this time they didn't have to wait for so long. I think they are mad at me for killing Yuki in front of them."

She had tears running down her face.

"I keep hurting the people I love. Now they hate me and I think I'm starting to hate me self."

I couldn't believe my ears. I pulled her up and held her close to my chest.

"Don't say that Yuki. If they don't like you remember that I will not betray you." Yuki cried into my chest for a while. She might not have heard them walk out side. But I did and they just watched us.

"Yuki you cant let them get you down."

Yuki looked up at me.

"Its all my fault that they hate me. They will never forgive me or excepted me as Yuki their Yuki. I should just leave and they be all happy."

The pain look she had on her face made me hurt as while.

"No its not your fault Yuki. Just give them time. You don't have to leave the mansion. You are still weak and need to heal up."

She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Luka."

She was still hurt. Then Toko spoke.

"We didn't know we hurt your feelings Yuki but we just lost one Yuki and then got another one. We don't hate you Yuki but this is weird."

Yuki pulled away from me.

"You don't have to lie. I know you guys don't want me. I can see it in your eyes, the smell of hatred that comes off you when I walk by."

They all looked scared.

"You don't have to be my friends. Lets just get this war over with so no more human will die."

Yuki walked into the woods.

"You guys need to give her a chance!"

I was pissed now.

"She never asked for this! Takashire lied to her and then ripped her soul in two! The only way for her to live was to become one again! She might not be the same two Yuki's we knew. But she is still Yuki!"

Then I turned and left as while.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Yuki's POV**_

I was up a tree with Sodom. I saw Luka walking by and Sodom left my shoulder and went to him. Then he looked up to see me looking at him. I blushed and looked away. He jumped up and sat next to me.

"How are you?"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"As long as I have you. I be fine and we can get through this war ok."

He put his arm around my waist.

"I love you Luka. Thank you for being her for me."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I will not betray you."

I smiled. Then my vision went black and I saw a the Zweilt and the rest of us fighting Opasts and Duras. I saw the date of that day then I came back to my senses. Luka was staring down at me. I was laying down on the grass.

"Are you ok Yuki?"

I looked up at him.

"I need to talk with Takashire now!"

I flew to my feet.

"Come lets run."

Then I grabbed his hand and took off running. Pulling Luka with me I moved to fast that Luka was doing all he can not to hit a tree. When the mansion can in to site. Then I stopped and Luka looked at me.

"Your fast on two feet."

I smiled at him.

"Yep now lets go."

I started to walk and he was on my heels. Some of the Zweilt watched me as I walked in then yelled.

"Takashire! Get you ass down here now!"

My voice carried though out the mansion. Every one that wasn't in the sitting room came there. Takashire came down the stairs.

"What is it Yuki?"

I looked at him.

"The battle is month away. I just saw it. It wasn't a long vision but all I saw was us fighting. Then I saw the date its one month from today. We have to be ready by then." My body was shaking and I don't know if it was from fear, rage or excitement for the coming up battle. Luka put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I need to ask you something Luka."

He looked down at me.

"What is it Yuki?"

I took a deep breath.

"I need you to help me train and get read for the battle. I'm almost as strong as you so I have a better chance of getting stronger. With you training me."

He looked at me, it took him a while to thank about it.

"Ok when do you want to start?"

I smiled at him.

"Now if you are up to it. The sooner the better."

Luka nodded and took my hand. Then he pulled me with him as he went back out side.

.

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

L~^~^~^~^~^~^~Y~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Weeks went by as we all trained hard. It was five days till the battle started. I couldn't sleep so I got up and walked to Luka's room. I didn't know if he was up or not. My hand was raised to knock on his door but I stopped.

I didn't know if I should or not. Then the door opened and Luka was standing there in his boxers. I never seen him this naked before. My eyes went from his face down to his body then back up. When my eyes met his own eyes. He was smirking a little.

"You like what you see?"

He asked me.

"No I don't like it."

He looked sad.

"I love what I see. I don't like, I love it."

Then he pulled me into his room.

"Are you ok Yuki?"

He asked as he sat me down on his bed.

"I cant sleep and I was hoping if I can sleep with you tonight?"

My face was red. He put his arms around.

"You don't have to ask me Yuki. You are all ways welcome to my bed."

I put my face into his shoulder.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you."

I buried my face deep into his chest.

"What is it?"

I said what I wanted but he couldn't hear it. So I pulled my face out and looked down.

"If something happens to me in five days I don't want to die a virgin. So would you?"

He looked at me.

"I will never let anything happed to you Yuki but if you want I still can help you with that virgin problem if you like?"

I looked up at him then crawled on to his lap. My legs were on both sides of his. Luka's hands were on my waist. His lips pressed against my neck making me moan. But then he stopped.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked as I looked down at him.

"I have Tsukume and Toko on ether side of my room."

I smiled and put up a barrier out his room.

"There they wont be able to hear us."

The look of lust in this mans eyes could make any girl have a orgasm. Then he rolled over so he was on top of me. He ripped my clothes off and pulled off his boxers. People think angels looked damn sex but this Opasts was so much damn hotter. His cock was huge and thick.

Luka laid on top of me and it pressed against my pussy. His lips pressed against mine.

"Are you ready for me to go inside?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes Luka I'm ready."

Then he slowly pushed it in. It hurt like hell. Luka must have seen the pain on my face.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He asked me.

"NO! Keep going please."

I begged him. He nodded and pushed it in more then stopped. He was letting me get use to it then pushed it in more. When it was all the way in he slowly pulled it out then pushed it back in.

After a while it stopped hurting and started to feel good. When I started to moan is when Luka started to thrust harder and started to go faster.

I kissed his neck and moaned in his ear. His hot breath was on my neck and he was moaning as while. It must have been a very long time since the first Yuki and him make love.

"Oh Luka!"

I moaned his name into his ear. The pulled back so he could look into my face. "You like this Yuki?"

He smirked as I nodded my head. Then he went harder and faster. I was about to cum.

"I'm going to cum Luka!"

I screamed. Then we both cam at the same time. His cum felled me up and some of it spilled out of my pussy. He licked my neck and rolled off me. Then I rolled on top of him.

"You think I had my fill of you? Think again."

He smiled and moved me so I slid down his rock hard cock once more. From here it felt different. Then he helped me as I went up and down on it. He thrust up into me. I was screaming with pleasure and Luka pulled me down and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back. Then I cam again and so did Luka. I was hot and sweaty and so was Luka.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

Luka asked me.

"Sure but you ripped my clothes to shreds Luka."

He smiled at him then got up and pulled out a long shirt and through it at me. It smelled like Luka and then I put it on. It fell to my knees.

"Ok lets go."

He put on some clothes and we walked to the bathroom. No one was there and we got into the bath. The water felt great and Luka pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around my. I put my head back on to his chest and hummed a little.

"You have a beautiful voice Yuki."

My face turned red.

"No I don't Luka but thanks."

He kissed my neck and I giggled.

"We better get some sleep."

Luka said as he helped me out of the tub. I put on Luka's shirt and we walked back to his room. Then we fell asleep.


End file.
